The Life of Violet Smythe
by Gleeker1995
Summary: Violet and Cassie, her twin sister, are siblings of Sebastian Smythe. They moved from Paris during Regionals (2x16), and the twin sisters attend McKinley while Sebastian attends Dalton Academy. How does Violet react when she finds herself with a love interest from Dalton Academy?
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Violet Smythe**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns the show Glee and any of the songs that I use belong to their original artists. I only own Violet, her parents, Cassie, and any other characters I make up on the way besides the cast of Glee.**

_**Summary: Violet and Cassie, her twin sister, are siblings of Sebastian Smythe. They moved from Paris during Regionals (2x16), and the twin sisters attend McKinley while Sebastian attends Dalton Academy. How does Violet react when she finds herself in a love interest from Dalton Academy?**_

_**Pairings: Kurt x Blaine, Violet x Jeff, Sebastian x Nick**_

**Chapter 1**

**Violet's POV**

Cassie and I, with our family, moved to the states because our father received a job transfer, and he hopes to run for Senate since he is originally from the states. Sebastian, on the other hand, was full of mischief. He had sex with any male that walked on two legs. Cassie and I didn't like that at all and we frowned upon it. Sex is meant to be sacred and meaningful, not just for fun.

Moving on from that, we moved on the day of a show choir competition. Sebastian, Cassie, and I loved show choir, so we asked our mom and dad if we could go and watch. They agreed and Cassie offered to drive to Dayton, I believe is the town. I called shot gun in her 2010 Toyota Camry, like always, and that left Sebastian with the backseat. She drove and made it to the performing center an hour before it started. We walked inside and saw that it was crowded with people from competitors to audience members. One school had on a navy blue uniform with red piping and a blue and red tie that had a fancy "D" on their breast pocket. Another had a red and black outfit with their sponsor wearing a track suit and she had a scowl on her face. The last school had on a bright blue and black outfit with combat boots while the guys had dress shoes. A boy with blonde hair came over to us while Sebastian had run off to order a, what I hoped wasn't alcoholic, drink.

"So, I haven't seen you around before," the blonde boy said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Violet Smythe and this is my sister, Cassandra Smythe, but I call her Cassie for short. We just moved to Westerville, Ohio today from Paris." I told him as a brunette boy had joined us. They both were wearing the navy blue outfits.

"From Paris? Wow. I'm Jeffrey Sterling and this is my step brother, Nicholas Duval. You can call us Nick and Jeff." Jeff said as we shook each other's hand. "Would you happen to possess a phone, Violet?"

"Actually yes, I do." I handed him my phone and noticed my sister was gone. Jeff handed me my phone back and noticed my brow being furrowed. "Sorry. Just trying to find..." Then I found my sister talking to Nick. "Found her. Damn it! Why am I the ugly duckling?" Jeff frowned at that.

"I don't believe that. Who called you that?"

"My father said I wasn't beautiful and that I was just a waste of space. Over time I started to believe it." I ducked my head in shame as I answered his question. It wasn't something I shared on a daily basis.

"You're beautiful, Violet, and I will do everything possible for you to believe it." Jeff was going to continue, but his team captain called him to go prepare themselves. "I have to go prepare, but send me a text so that I have your number. Don't let others define you."

I watched his retreating figure before Cassie came back and we found Sebastian, who was surprisingly sober. We found some open seats that were right behind the Warblers and waited for the opening group. I shot Jeff a text that stated:

_Hi, it's Violet. You're eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how! – VS_

Once he received it, he sent a frowning face and asked:

_Why that song? And where are you? – JS_

I poked Jeff in the back of the head to let him know where I was. He touched his hair and turned around as I giggled and waved. Jeff smiled softly and mouthed, "you are beautiful, but why that song?" I mouthed back, "describes me and I don't want to hurt you." He reached back and caressed my cheek and mouthed, "you won't." Once the announcer started to speak, he turned around and I blushed. Cassie looked at me with wide eyes and mouth dropped open and Sebastian patted me on the back. I shrugged at Cassie and slouched lower in my seat.

The announcer announced the first competitor was Aural Intensity. They did a rendition of _Friend of Mine_ by Sonseed. I just sat there and thought _What the hell_? But When I heard the announcer call the Dalton Academy Warblers to the stage, I realized that Jeff was in that group. The two boys that stepped out first did a beautiful rendition of _Candles_ by Hey Monday. Sebastian had to ruin the moment by saying that the pale boy had a gay face. I nudged his ribs as they continued to do _Raise Your Glass_ by P!NK. By the end of their performance, I gave them a standing ovation and cheered as they walked off the stage.

"Oh my God!" I yelled in excitement as Jeff made his way back to his seat. "You guys were amazing!"

"Thank you, Violet. So, um, do you-" Jeff started, but someone told him to sit down. "Meet me in the lobby at the end of the competition?" I nodded and sat back down and poked him in the head again. "Yes?" he whispered.

"The guy next to me is my brother, just so you know." I whispered back. Jeff nodded and sent me a wink. My cheeks blushed as the William McKinley New Directions were announced to the stage.

Their songs sounded like originals because I haven't heard of them before. The first song I think was titled _Get It Right_ and I loved it. But I love depressing songs as it was anyways, thanks to the insulting of my father. _Loser Like Me_, I think that's the title of the song, was upbeat. Somebody tossed out foam fingers and they used a slushy machine that had confetti in it. It was exciting nonetheless and I didn't want to go home.

_*****Glee!*****_

**A.N. – I am so very sorry I have not written anything as of late! I recently moved into college and I'm still transitioning from home to college. I will update when I can so don't kill me if it's not right away. Let me know how I did on this one. I will let you know what the poll results are for my _Katie Anderson _story soon! R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the judges left the auditorium to decide the winner, Jeff motioned for me to follow him, so I did. He led me out to the lobby and sat me at the bar. After he bought our drinks, Jeff turned to look at me.

"So, Violet, may I ask you a question?" Jeff asked as our drinks arrived.

"You already did, but yes, you may." I smirked at him as I gave him the Smythe wit.

He chuckled as I took a sip. "Well, then. Will you come to my place next week for dinner? I want you to meet my parents." I choked on my drink as he said that. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I gained my breath back. "That's something you don't hear on your first day in the states. To answer your question, yes, I will. May I ask why?"

"I plan on dating you. My father and I have a bad case of "wants, must haves", you see, and that's how my father met my step mother." Jeff took a sip of his soda before he continued. "As you walked into the lobby, I thought that you were beautiful, but there's a sadness in your eyes. I would do anything to take that sadness, that pain away." By this time, my eyes started to fill with tears, so I looked down at my hands.

"My home life isn't perfect. I never invite anyone over because every time I did, my father scared them away. He started hitting me when I was thirteen. Sebastian had just come out as gay when he was twelve and I chose his side. Cassie chose my father's side. My father doesn't buy me birthday gifts, Christmas presents, or Easter presents anymore. Sebastian, Cassie, and my mother buy my gifts to let me know that they care." I cleared my throat to get rid of the phlegm before continuing. "One Christmas, a few years back, I bought him a gun and in the box that held the gun was my suicide note. He brought the barrel up to my temple and I closed my eyes, just waiting for him to pull the trigger. Instead of doing that, he sent me to my room." I wiped a few tears away. "It's hard for me to love anyone after what I have been through. If you want to go to Cassie, I understand."

"Violet, you don't understand how beautiful you are, don't you?" Jeff asked me, raising my face and kissing my forehead. The warning bell for the competition alarmed, so he led me back to the auditorium before he left for the stage. "You'll be alright, honey." He squeezed my hand. "I'll make sure of it."

I walked back into the auditorium and found my spot where Cassie and Sebastian were sitting. "Hi. Sorry I took so long." I murmured, looking anywhere else but them.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Sebastian asked me lowly. "You told him, didn't you?" I nodded while keeping my head down. This was discussion for later. The announcer for the winner came out and announced the New Directions as champion, but she was slapped to the ground by the Aural Intensity leader.

After that happened, Cassie, Sebastian, and I exited our way out of the building. Cassie told us that she would come pick us up as she left to go get her car. Once it was us two alone, Sebastian turned to me.

"Why did you tell him?" Sebastian asked.

"Have you ever heard the expression that it's easier to spill your darkest secrets to a stranger rather than your closest friend?" I asked him. He nodded and I continued, "That's how I felt, Seb. I'm tired of fighting against Father just to keep my head above water. I am tired of keeping it a secret. It's only a matter of time before I attempt again."

"No, you won't. I'll make sure of it." A very familiar male voice spoke behind us. Jeff was here and he did not seem happy. I turned around and was immediately met by two arms being wrapped around my waist. "You're not going to end your life. Not on my watch." I looked up to Jeff's baby blue eyes. "You understand that?" I nodded as I set my head on his shoulder.

"Who are you and why are you acting like she's yours?" Sebastian asked Jeff.

"I am Jeffrey Sterling from the Dalton Academy Warblers. When the judges left, I took her to the lobby and I made it clear that she is mine to protect, to love, and to keep. She told me about her past and she cried on my shoulder. There's no way in hell I'm letting her go." My brother seemed shocked by his explanation. By this time, Cassie had shown up and she honked her horn. "Will you be okay by yourself until I see you again?" I nodded feebly. "If anything happens, I'm only a phone call away." Jeff then let me go so I could get in Cassie's car.

As Cassie drove out of the parking lot, I closed my eyes, leaned my head on the window, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a couple days since the show choirs' Regionals competition. After Cassie drove us safely home, my father had to be a dick. He asked if the competition was good and then he sent Sebastian and me to our rooms. It was his way for us to be gone from his sight. Dinner was served to our rooms and, after that, I fell asleep.

Today was my and Cassie's first day at our new high school, McKinley. I awoke at 4:30 so that I could be out of the house by five. No one was going to ruin my day, not even my god forsaken father. I packed an extra set of clothes just in case something happened. Wearing a short sleeve white shirt under a black hoodie with blue denim jeans and my canvas shoes, I was out the door with my keys and school bag. Thankfully I had searched up the route to school and the route to a coffee shop.

I drove to the coffee shop and I arrived at 7:00 sharp. Ordering a French vanilla cappuccino and a couple muffins, I was, then, en-route to McKinley. After I polished off both of my muffins, I took my coffee and my school bag, with my keys, inside the school building, where I would be meeting the school principal. As I walked into the school, everybody looked at me like I was fresh meat and that wasn't welcoming.

"_When the days are cold, And the cards all fold…_" I sang quietly under my breath all the way until the principal's office. Once I reached the door, the secretary ushered me into his office. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Figgins." I greeted as I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Ms. Smythe. I see on your transfer papers that you did extremely well in your college preparatory classes, even though you are only a junior. Shall I advise putting you in Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus math class? You seem you could excel at this level." Mr. Figgins advised as he greeted me.

"Sure. I like to challenge myself in new areas of study." I agreed as he made my schedule changes and handed me it along with my locker and combination. "Thank you." He shooed me out his office and I left to go find my locker. When doing so, I saw four jocks with Big Gulp cups in their hands and they were headed straight for me.

"Hey, newbie. Are you ready for your welcome treatment?" a black jock asked.

"You can do what you want. I don't care. What you're about to do isn't even compared to the way I'm being treated at home and trust me, it isn't pretty." I rolled one of my hoodie sleeves up to show them a bruise. "If you want to proceed, go ahead. I don't care."

"Guys, lets back off." the jock said. "Damn girl, you have it bad at home, don't you?" I nodded in agreement. "My name is Azimio Adams. This is Kenny Jenkins, Jack Hughes, and Dave Karofsky." They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement as their names were called, except Dave, who had a grimace on his face. "What, Dave?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Dave stoutly said as he gave his Big Gulp cup to Azimio and left. Weird.

"Anyway, my name is Violet Smythe. I just moved from Paris, just to put that out there." I introduced and I see my sister in a frilly pink dress. _Sure hope that nothing happens to that dress. _I thought wickedly with a small grin on my face. "Right behind you is my twin sister in that frilly pink dress she's wearing. Daddy's little girl." I mocked in a slightly snide way. "Go after her. I'll look away." I whispered to Azimio.

He nodded as the remaining three walked towards my sister. _Now I need to act like I was lost._ So I started to look around for my locker like a newbie would when I hear my sister scream and _splash!_ I looked over and there stood Cassie covered in a cherry slushy as the jocks walked away like nothing happened. Acting like the caring sister, I rushed over to her to see if she was alright.

"Cassie, oh my gosh, are you alright?" I asked her as I took a tissue to wipe her face from my bag.

"Do I look okay to you?" she snapped as she shoved me away from her. "You seriously have the gall to ask me that? No wonder Father acts the way he does around you! You're so freaking stupid! If you wanted to help, you could've done it years ago by taking your life."

_Ouch._ My vision became blurry and I walked the opposite way from her to find myself in a choir room. There was a piano in the middle of it, but there wasn't a teacher. _Maybe it couldn't hurt to play. _I thought as I looked around the room. As I set my bag down and sat on the stool, I thought of a good song to sing with it.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird,_  
_I'm more than a plane_  
_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_  
_It's not easy to be me_

As I got to the next verse, I saw a man with curly hair out of the corner of my eye in the doorway. It seemed as if he had a sad expression on his face. I felt something hot and wet roll down my face. _Great! I'm crying!_

_I wish that I could cry_  
_Fall upon my knees_  
_Find a way to lie_  
_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd but don't be naïve_  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed_  
_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_  
_Even Heroes have the right to dream_  
_And it's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away, away from me_  
_Well, it's alright_  
_You can all sleep sound tonight_  
_I'm not crazy or anything_

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_Girls weren't meant to ride_  
_With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a girl in a silly red sheet_  
_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_  
_Only a girl in a funny red sheet_  
_Looking for special things inside of me_  
_Inside of me, inside of me_

_Inside of me, inside of me_

_I'm only a girl in a funny red sheet_  
_I'm only a girl looking for his dream_  
_I'm only a girl in a funny red sheet_  
_It's not easy._  
_It's not easy to be me._

The curly haired man clapped as he stepped inside of the room after I finished playing. I quickly stood up and wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry if I intruded. My sister was being mean and I needed an emotional release." I quickly said as he walked near me. "I'm Violet Smythe. I just moved here from Paris."

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio, Violet. I'm Will Schuester, director of the New Directions. My glee club calls me Mr. Schue. May I say that was a wonderful rendition of Five for Fighting's song you did. Where did you learn to play like that?" Mr. Schuester asked. I just stood there very awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Sensing that I was nervous, he said, "Why don't you audition for glee club today? We would love to have your voice."

"I'll think about it." I answered and after he nodded, I was out the door.

The day progressed fairly quickly and by that time, I had decided to audition for the glee club. I knocked on the door to let Mr. Schue know I was here. He turned around and welcomed me into the room.

"Guys, this is Violet Smythe who moved all the way from Paris, France, I presume?" he asked me. I verified that by nodding my head. "I heard her sing earlier and I offered a chance to audition. Shall you sing your audition song?" I nodded again and Mr. Schue sat down with his students.

Taking off the bag, I began to speak, "As Mr. Schue said, my name is Violet Smythe." I handed my sheet music to the piano person. "Here goes nothing." I looked at everybody as I started to sing.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's light inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

I finished the song and I heard a couple kids start clapping which led to everybody else to clap as well. They all wanted me in their show choir as well. That made me feel so much happier knowing that I found my happy place.

"Well, what is this? Can I join?" a female voice broke through the applauding they were giving me. Sure enough, there was my twin sister standing in the doorway.

"We are the New Directions." Mr. Schue answered. "Do you want to audition?"

"Sure!" Cassie set her bag down and switched my music with hers. I sat down in the back of the room as I waited for her to sing. Pulling out my phone, I shot Jeff a message, asking him if he wanted to go to Lima Bean for coffee after school. He answered that yes, he would love to with a smiley face. What is this boy doing to my heart? Jeff is making me feel things I have never felt before. My heart flutters every time I think about him or I talk to him. When he smiles, I smile and when he comforts me, I believe him. Is he the one I have been looking for all along? How can I fall in love with someone this quickly? Is it possible?

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

With all of my thinking, I totally forgot my sister was singing. Not that I cared, but after how she and my son of a bitch father treated me, I didn't see a point of caring about what she did anymore. I just sat there as everyone was applauding for her audition and Mr. Schue welcomed her into the New Directions. _Great! I'll be compared to her like always._ When could I get a break? Never.

**A.N. - As promised, I told you I would tell you the poll results for _Katie Anderson_! The results are Jeff Sterling! I'll try to update that story when I can. I want to focus on getting this stable first. Tell me what you thought! R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Right after I had left McKinley for today, I drove to Lima Bean to meet up with Jeff for coffee. I didn't give a damn if my sister followed me or not. I made it clear to myself that after I hit 18 in a month, I am out of that house and I will not look back. Walking into the coffee shop, I saw Jeff sitting in the corner with a book in his hands and a coffee sitting across from him, which I guess that was mine.

"Hey, stranger." I teased him as I walked up to his table. "Is this seat taken?"

Jeff looked up from his book and smiled at me. "I was waiting for my beautiful damsel and it seems as if she showed up at the perfect time." He gestured at the seat I stood behind. "Please have a seat." I took a seat and I took a sip of the coffee that was in front of me. "So has anything happened today?"

"Cassie told me that I should end my life today during school and that I was dull." Ever since I met Jeff, I found out that I could talk to him a lot easier than I could with my own brother. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, but it was nicer to have someone else to talk to who wanted to listen as well. Jeff looked at me with huge eyes. I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing new that I haven't heard before, Jeff. I eventually tune everything out, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt because it does."

He grabbed my hand across the table that wasn't wrapped around my coffee. "I'm so glad I got to meet you, Violet. You are much stronger than I thought." Jeff squeezed my hand before he let go. I blushed lightly as he continued to talk. "So are you free this Friday?" I nodded quickly. "Great! Then you can meet my parents at dinner." Jeff smiled brightly before he stood up. As he walked over to my side of the table, he kissed my head lightly. "You're one in a million." he whispered in my ear before he walked out of the door.

I abandoned my coffee at the table and ran after him. There was not any way I was going to let him go. Not on my watch. He's mine. When he heard my footsteps, he turned around as I hurled myself at him. I embraced him tightly as I nuzzled the space in between his neck and his shoulder. Jeff embraced me back as tightly as I did and smiled into my hair. _This is it_. I thought to myself. _Tell him._

"Is it possible to fall so fast because I have." I whispered to him. "I've fallen for you within these short few days." Jeff pulled back with his eyes sparkling with adoration and he kissed my forehead.

"Yes, Violet, I believe it is possible. I've fallen for you, too." Jeff answered. His answer warmed my heart and I let out a sigh of content. He felt the same as me. "Let's wait for Friday and we will find out what to do with our relationship, alright? I want my family to know what is going to on with you at home."

"What about Nick? My sister is attracted to him. I don't want to ruin her image for him." I tried to object.

Jeff chuckled as he answered, "Always the selfless one. Darling, Nick isn't straight. He plays for your brother's team. As for your sister, well, she's going to have to get over her crush." I grinned after he finished. For once, things were going my way.

"I like being the important one for a change. It makes me feel important." I told him. Jeff smiled as he stroked my cheek. "I'm glad I have fallen for you. Is it bad that I don't want to go home? I just want to stay with you."

"No, it's not bad that you don't want to go home because I don't want you to leave, either. However, I don't want you to be in anymore trouble with your father then probably what you already are. Come on. I want to meet your parents today. I'll follow your car." Jeff then ushered me to my car and he walked to his vehicle as well. _Wow. He does have a bad case of the must have's, want's_. I thought hilariously in my head as I pulled out of the coffee shop parking lot.

As I drove the two hour drive home, I listened to Maroon 5, Mandy Moore, and Nickelback all the way. I just needed something to calm down my nerves because I knew what my dad was about to do and I didn't want Jeff to be scared away. I wanted to be with Jeff as much as Jeff wanted to be with me and if I could move away right now, I would. I can't stand my family anymore. My own confidants now are my mother and Sebastian and now, Jeff. I parked my car into the driveway of my family's home, hopped out of my car after I grabbed my bag, and waited for Jeff to park.

By this time, I was shaking from the cold and from the fear. Tears pricked my eyes because for all I knew, this could as well be my last time with Jeff. Damn for my father making me weak and submissive. This isn't who I wanted to be. Jeff walked up and he saw my state of weakness. He wrapped his arms around me to let me know that he was here. I buried my face in his shoulder and took some deep breaths before I let Jeff lead me up to the door. With hesitation, I opened the door and was met by my father and mother, Cassie, and Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Jeffrey Sterling and I am going to get straight to the point. Mr. Smythe," Jeff said with a serious face before he looked at my father, "I would like your permission to date Violet and, perhaps, court her." I risked a look at my father and, for once in his life, he looked shocked but pleased.

"Why don't you two come in and we can talk about this? Sebastian, Cassandra, will you two please go to your room while I talk to your sister and this young man?" my father asked them both. They nodded and left the living room. I looked at Jeff with a look that said _whatever happens, don't leave me_. He rubbed my shoulder as if to reassure he wouldn't. My father and mother welcomed us into the living room that had sparkling cider on the coffee table. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"No, but thank you for asking. We had coffee prior to stopping by." Jeff answered. "So, shall we get down to business? I want to ask for your permission to date your daughter. I adore her more than anything else."

"I see. May I ask how you two met, Violet?" my mother asked because I didn't dare look at my father just yet. I was too scared and I think Jeff knew because he put his arm around me and squeezed me reassuringly.

"I met him at the show choir competition that you allowed us to go to the first day we moved here." Then I looked up to Jeff's blue eyes and smiled at him. "Out of all of the people that were there, he chose me. He found me."

"Yes, I did. I'm not letting you go, darling. You're stuck with me." Jeff agreed as he kissed my temple. "I know it seemed sudden for me to be the one to ask for your permission to date your daughter after it seems that we only met, but I feel like I've known her for years and I feel a connection. I'm not willing to let Violet go."

My father pondered for a little before he smirked a little as he said, "Like you said, you and Violet have recently met. Are you sure you're not mistaking Violet for Cassandra? She has so much more potential than Violet." My heart broke when my father said that. I have potential, too, but he overlooks me every time that Cassie does something wonderful. Tears filled my eyes and I buried my face in Jeff's neck.

"Maxwell!" my mother gasped in shock. "If Violet is happy with this young man, then let her be happy." Jeff rubbed my back as he kept trying to comfort me. I sniffled quietly as my mother continued. "And don't you ever say anything like that about my daughter ever again."

"Sir, I am not mistaking Violet for your other daughter. Violet has the same, if not more, amount of potential as Cassandra. I chose Violet and I intend to keep my choice." Jeff's voice had an edge of steel in it when he spoke. My father was surprised by the tone of Jeff's voice.

"Alright, Mr. Sterling, you have my permission to date Violet. Is there anything else that I need to know?" my father had reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, she is meeting my parents this Friday. Violet needs to be in a semi-formal dress." Jeff stated as he stood up. "It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Smythe, and you, Mrs. Smythe. I hope to cross paths with you again." I told my parents that I would see him to his car just to get out of the house.

Doing just that, I showed him out to his car and told him I would see him soon as I kissed him on the cheek. He left and as I went back inside, my father slapped my cheek for letting Jeff talk to him like that and he started screaming and swearing at me about how much of a useless daughter I am. After he slapped me across the face once more, he sent me to my room and had dinner sent to my room as well. By the time I finished eating, I did my nightly routine and fell asleep.

***** Glee! *****

**A.N. – I'm so sorry that I have not updated in a few weeks. I'm still trying to balance the time to work, write, study, and go to classes at college. I feel as if I should also explain the dad's behavior in this. My father and I, in real life, have not had a good past so his behavior is based off of my dad's behavior that he had when I was a child. Tell me what you think. Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Friday rolled around quickly, for me, thankfully. My mother and Sebastian are actually happy that I found somebody. On the other hand, Cassie and my poor excuse of a father could care less. I have been really tempted to tell Cassie that Nick doesn't like her like she likes him. To be honest, I think Nick took a liking to Sebastian because those two have been attached at the hip since Sebastian started at Dalton Academy.

"Violet, are you about ready for Jeff's dinner?" my mother called out on the other side of my door, pulling me from my thoughts. My mom is my best friend, besides Sebastian and Santana and some others from the glee club. I was currently struggling with the zipper part of my dress because I couldn't reach it. It was a deep purple, V-neck dress with long sleeves to try and hide some the bruises, and the skirt of the dress reached a little past my knees. It was futile, so I huffed and gave up.

"Just about, Mom. I need some help, though. I can't seem to get the zipper." I called back to her. She walked into my room to help me. I turned around so she could zip my dress up, then I turned back to face her. "Well, how do I look?"

She took in my appearance and smiled gently. "You look beautiful, my dear. Jeff will absolutely fall in love with you all over again." My mom had me, then, turn and face the mirror, where she put a necklace that had a deep purple pendant. "There, all set." She hugged me, and my brother knocked on my bedroom door. "Come in, Sebastian."

Sebastian walked through my doorway entrance and gave me a tight hug. "You look beautiful, V. Here, sit down." He let me go and gestured to the bed, where he slipped on my two-inch heels onto my feet. "You look like a princess, sister. Promise to call me if anything happens, alright?"

"I promise." I promised to him before I looked at the clock. Jeff is supposed to be here in fifteen minutes. Then, I ran a checklist through my head. Phone? Check. Purse? Check. Keys? Check. Outfit? Check. I did that until I felt confident I had everything. "Hey, Mom? Sebastian? If anything happens, make sure you call me. I don't care if I am in the middle of dinner or a conversation, call me, alright?"

Before my mom could protest, Sebastian promised me they would. Since Sebastian and I are on the receiving end of Father's abuse and my mom and father argue majority of the time, there wasn't not a moment where I wasn't wary or cautious. I glanced at the clock again and saw that Jeff could be any minute. My mom and Sebastian ushered me to the living room, where we waited for Jeff to arrive. Father was working late at the law office tonight and Cassie was spending the night with a friend from glee club, so it was a peaceful night.

Not long after I sat in the living room, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian answered the door and ushered Jeff inside. My mom and I stood as Jeff walked into the living room. Jeff took in my appearance, and I blushed underneath his gaze. He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"You look absolutely stunning, my love. Words cannot describe such beauty that stands before me. If it's possible to fall in love all over again, then that's the feeling right now. My parents are going to love you." Jeff said in awe. Then, he looked over at my mom and Sebastian. "If it is alright with you, Mrs. Smythe, I would like Violet to stay the night. She will be in a separate room from me, so, there is no need to worry about becoming intimate. My parents have approved her stay, only if she has your permission. Sebastian, Nick has been asking when you and him could possibly go out for dinner or see a movie. See to it that he has an answer here soon." My brother nodded in understanding. "Mrs. Smythe, does Violet have your permission?"

"Yes, she does. Maxwell has been nothing but vicious to her and Sebastian. I'm afraid that Cassandra is partaking in her father's motives as well. I don't approve of my husband's behavior nor my daughter's. Therefore, I'm allowing Violet to stay the night at your residence." my mom answered and produced an overnight bag from behind her back. "I had your maid make up a personal bag for you, Violet. It was a backup bag if you ran away from your father." She put the bag in my hands, only to have Jeff take it from me. "Send me a message before you go to bed tonight."

"I will, Mom. Thank you." I hugged her and Sebastian before I was out of the house for the night. "I'm going to take my car because I don't trust my car being home when my father's home." I told Jeff, shivering at the last time I left my car home when my lousy father was home.

"Understandable, darling. And, Violet?" he called my name, and I looked up. "You don't have to call him your father if he isn't one. That's what I did with my real mother before I cut her out of my life for good." Jeff walked to his car after that and waited for me to pull out of the driveway. Once I did, he had me follow him all the way to his place, which was a beautiful mansion in the rich part of Westerville. I parked behind his car as he came to usher me to his house. Jeff also took my overnight bag from me so he could carry it.

"May I have your arm, love?" he asked as he offered one arm out. Giggling, I accepted and looped his arm with mine. Jeff walked me to the door, opened it, and helped me walk in.

"Jeffrey, is that you, son?" a booming voice called out from somewhere in the house.

"Yes, Father, I'm home. Violet is also with me in the living room." Jeff called back to his father. He led me to a sofa, where I could sit and wait for his family to enter the room. Soon enough, a broad man (who I assumed was his father), a petit woman (maybe his stepmother), Nick, and a couple more children filed into the living room. "Let me introduce you to my family, Violet. This is my father, George, my stepmother, Virginia, the twins Alexander and Deborah, and you know Nick already." Each member nodded or waved in acknowledgement.

"Welcome to the Duval-Sterling household, Violet. I hope you had a safe trip here." Mr. Sterling said with his booming voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling. Your son is a great guide because he led me here." I answered with a smile. "I didn't want to leave my car at home with my dad at home."

"Oh, why's that?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"That's actually another story that Jeff wants me to tell you, your wife, and Nick. I just don't know if you want to wait until after dinner or do it before dinner. It's upsetting, unfortunately. Jeff knows what is going on at my house, but he wants me to personally tell you." Then, I looked at Jeff. "What's your verdict, Jeff?"

Jeff pondered for a moment, then looked at his parents. "Is dinner done?"

"Yes, Jeffrey, dinner is ready. We were waiting on you and Violet to arrive." Jeff's stepmother answered.

Jeff nodded after the answer. "I see. Then, I think we should wait until after dinner for the upsetting story." I nodded in agreement. "With that being said, let's go eat."

I followed Jeff and his family to the dining room, where the food was set up and waiting for us. Jeff pulled out a chair for me and pushed it in after I sat down before he sat next to me. Beef brisket, homemade mashed potatoes, French-styled cut green beans, and freshly sliced peaches adorned my plate for dinner. Questions about my past, my school, what I did for fun, how I met Jeff, and other questions were thrown my way. If one proved to be too difficult for me to answer, Jeff would rub my back comfortingly and told his parents that it would be explained later with the story. Dessert came halfway between a conversation, but the dessert was a chocolate-moussed pie. After we finished eating, the family and I moved to the living room once more.

"Alexander and Deborah, I think this story might be quite disturbing and upsetting for you. I would rather not have you hear it. You're only six years old, so please go upstairs and wait until we are done." Jeff told his twin siblings.

"Dad, do we have to? It's not our bedtime, yet." Alexander asked his father.

"Alexander, if Jeffrey told you that it is upsetting and disturbing, then I would obey what he asked." Mr. Sterling told his youngest son.

"Alexander, may I call you Alex?" I asked him. Alexander nodded yes to me. "Alex, if you do this for Jeff, I'll come upstairs and sing you a lullaby before you go to bed."

"Really? Can Deborah have one, too?" Alex asked in excitement.

"Do you want one, Deborah?" I asked her, who nodded her head yes. "Then, yes, she will have a lullaby as well. I'll sing you both to sleep tonight at the same time." Alex and Deborah smiled widely in excitement. "Now, please do what Jeff asked and choose a lullaby you both like, alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Violet." they both said at the same time. The twins started up the stairs and into their room. I looked back to the family and saw grins on their faces.

"You do well with children, Violet." Nick commented as he sat down in a chair.

"I used to volunteer at a daycare center after school in Paris." I commented back. Turning to Jeff's parents, who had sat down on the sofa, I said, "What I am about to tell you is what I told Jeff, and he took it hard. I'm not looking for the police to be involved just yet. Nick is involved in this because it seems that my brother, Sebastian, and him are always together. After tonight, he will be more involved as well." Taking a deep breath, I looked at Jeff, who nodded in encouragement, and told them my story exactly the way I told Jeff at the show choir competition. By the end, I couldn't keep my tears in, and I broke down in Jeff's arms. Jeff comforted me in every way he could, but my heart was hurting on the inside. All of the pain and torture I had to endure broke me to pieces. I cried until I felt contented enough to stop.

"I don't want to let her go, Mom and Dad. I've already fallen for her, and she with me. Each tear she cries breaks my heart, each bruise I see or each insult I hear about her fills me with rage, and I can't, no, I won't let her be hurt anymore. Mom, Dad, please help her, help me, and help us." Jeff pleaded with his parents. While doing so, I took this opportunity to look over Jeff's shoulder to see how Nick was taking this information. Nick looked solemn, angry, and helpless all at once. He really cares for Sebastian.

"Son, we will help out in any way that we can." Mr. Sterling told Jeff. "Violet, until you, Jeff, and I and my wife can figure out a permanent solution, please consider this as your second home. Tell your brother that he is welcomed here anytime. However, just know that we have strict rules when you come to stay. The main one you will need to follow, for now, is sleeping in different bedrooms unless there is a legitimate reason. Your nightmares may be rougher than what Alexander and Deborah's nightmares might be; so, if yours appear to be scarring, then I would understand why you and Jeff sleep in the same room." Mr. Sterling informed me.

"Understood, Mr. Sterling. Now, if you may excuse me, I need to sing a lullaby I promised Alex and Deborah." With that, I stood up from my seat, made my way upstairs, and found Alex and Deborah's room. I knocked on their door to let them know I was there. "Alex, Deborah, it's Violet."

Deborah opened the door and gave me a hug. "Why do you look so sad, Ms. Violet?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm only sad because of what I told your parents downstairs, but it doesn't matter right now." I assured her as I crouched down to her level. "Now, did you and Alex pick your lullaby song?"

"Yeah, we did." Deborah answered as she led me further into her room. Alex had already snuggled underneath his covers while Deborah wanted me to tuck her in for the night. "Will you sing _Colors of the Wind_ from Pocahontas?"

"Sure." I tucked her in for the night before I sat on the edge of her bed.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know_

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

At this point of the song, Jeff stood in the doorway of Alex and Deborah's room and watched me sing them to sleep. He was smiling fondly as I continued.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

I stood up to kiss Deborah and Alex on their foreheads as they closed their eyes and fell asleep. "Goodnight, _chéris_. Sleep well." I whispered as I walked out of the room, shut off the light, and quietly closed the door.

Jeff and I walked downstairs where Virginia, George, and Nick were still waiting in the living room. Nick looked like he wanted to hunt down my father and hurt him. Virginia and George were quietly conversing about a possible solution, I assume, of my current situation. I made a gesture towards Nick to Jeff, silently asking if I could talk to him. Jeff nodded and let me go talk.

"Nick?" I called out to him as I made my way to his seat. "Nick, I know what is going through your head, and I can tell you right now that it will not work. Maxwell is a state attorney, and you'll be thrown in jail. Sebastian doesn't need that nor your family."

"I am disgusted by what he did to you and to Sebastian. How do you put up with everything he has thrown your way? How?" Nick asked in despair.

"I put up with everything he has thrown my way by thinking of what will happen once I turn eighteen. I have roughly a month until I am away from his grasp. The suicide story was because I had nothing to look forward to, nothing for me at the end of my teenage years, but I do now. So much has happened within these last couple weeks that have brightened my life. I met your stepbrother, whom I fell in love with, I met you and your family, and I've made friends with some of the New Directions. Sure, Cassie and Maxwell can do what they want to try and belittle what I am, but they can't take this part of me." I answered with a smile on my face, feeling a surge of strength go through my veins.

"You're really brave, Violet. You and Sebastian are really brave." Nick stated as he gave me a hug before he looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad, may I call Sebastian to see if he will stay the night? I don't like the thought of him being alone in that house with his father."

"Of course." they said simultaneously.

It was barely nine-thirty, but I felt a huge yawn escape my mouth. Today had been a very big and very long day. My energy was drained to the complete level of zero.

"Alright, darling, let's get you to bed." Jeff gently said as he picked me up like a bride. "I'm taking Violet to bed, Mom and Dad. I'll be back down soon."

"Of course, son." George said. "Goodnight, Violet." Everyone else bid me a goodnight before Jeff carried me upstairs.

He carried me to a guest room, where my overnight bag was placed on the bed. Jeff put me down before he kissed my forehead and bid me a goodnight as well before he left the room. He told me his room was across from mine.

After changing into my night clothes, I crawled into bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep for the night.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Hello, my darling readers! I'm so sorry I have not updated in a while. College has been stressful on me and I was going through an emotional time. Trust me when I say that I never forgot about you, my darling readers. If you have any suggestions that I could possibly toss into the plot, please let me know! R&amp;R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up around eight in the morning with no nightmares that woke me up during the middle of the night. The question that still stood was the fact of my and Jeff's relationship. Are he and I together or not? I pondered this as I looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't doing me any good, so I rolled out of bed to change into the clothes my maid made for me. I changed into a dark blue button-down shirt, dark denim jeans, and my black leather combat boots. No wonder I haven't seen those in a while.

After I did my normal hygiene routine, I started to head downstairs when someone called my name.

"Hey, V!" Sebastian said when I turned around. He caught up to me and I noticed that he was in his normal striped polo and jean attire. "You look good."

"Thanks, Seb. How'd you sleep last night? I knew Nick called you." I asked him as we headed down the stairs.

"I slept better last night than when he…well, you know." Sebastian answered. I nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing if I asked you, your answer would be the same, wouldn't it?" I nodded again in affirmation. He chuckled and shook his head.

"So, how are you and Nick doing?" I asked him with a smirk on my lips. If I read the signs right, Sebastian might have feelings for him.

"Nick and I are doing fine, V. How are you and Jeff doing? I know you and him love each other. Why aren't you two dating?" Sebastian asked, not knowing that was question that has been circulating my mind as of late.

"Jeff and I are doing fine, possibly better. I want to be with him, but I'm so afraid of being close to someone because of Father. He's belittled us to a point where I don't know how to accept a compliment. Even Cassie is doing it, too! What happened to us?" I ranted to him. Sebastian and I didn't know that both Jeff and Nick were listening to our conversation. "We were so close when we were children, but once that whole…debacle went down, everything changed. Cassie stopped talking to us, Father started beating us, and we were left all alone. Only Mom cares about you and I, Seb, but that's not enough anymore."

"Yes, that's not enough anymore, my dear." Jeff said behind me. Sebastian and I turned around and saw Nick and Jeff standing there. Jeff strode towards me, only to have him embrace me. "You are not alone anymore, Violet. I'll be there anytime you need me, alright?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Trying to fight against the tears that were fighting to leak out, I bury my head in the crook of Jeff's neck and nuzzled it for comfort. "I'm right here, Violet. Don't fight it. Don't hold in the pain you've endured."

"It hurts, Jeff. My heart hurts. Why did he do this? Why?" I whimpered to him before I completely broke in his arms. "I can't do this anymore."

"You won't anymore, my love, not if I have anything to do about it." Jeff reassured as he rocked me back and forth like a slow dance. "I won't let him hurt you." Once my tears subsided, he raised my chin and kissed away any remaining tears that lingered. "You're too important to me that just knowing the fact that you're being hurt sickens me."

"Nick, Jeff, could you bring Sebastian and Violet down here? We might have a solution to their current home life situation." George called from downstairs. We headed downstairs to meet with their parents. I sat on Jeff's lap when he chose to sit on the recliner, causing me to blush. "After Sebastian had fallen asleep last night, Virginia and I were up with a realtor. We are looking in to buying two houses: one for Violet and one for Sebastian." Seb and I gasped with surprise at the news.

Virginia took over. "Now, these houses will be under my and George's name to keep Maxwell from suspicion. Violet, I think you will be eighteen soon, so you will have the right to move out when the time comes. Sebastian, from what Nick told me, you have another year to go before it is legally right. However, Nick is nearing the age of eighteen, so until you are legal age or emancipated, Nick will be checking on you on the weekends at the house."

I looked over at Virginia and George before I stood up from Jeff's lap. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling." I hugged them each before I sat back on Jeff's lap.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sterling, I cannot express how grateful I am." Sebastian said before he hugged Virginia and shook George's hand. "I don't know how to repay you. You are helping my sister and I escape Maxwell's abuse." Sebastian's eyes started to water. "Thank you." Then, he turned to me and Jeff. "V, our dream is about to become real. We'll be able to leave sooner than we thought."

"Yeah, it is, Seb." I opened my arms to Sebastian and waited for him to give me a hug. He accepted it because he hugged me tight. While in the embrace, I realized a problem. I pulled back and said to him, "How are we going to be able to move our belongings? Maxwell, Mom, and Cassie aren't going to be gone until spring break in a couple weeks. We can't say anything to them. Dad will beat us like no other." Jeff growled at the mention of the beating as I looked to Virginia and George. "What do we do?"

"We are going to have to speak with the realtor sooner than we thought." Virginia said. Before she could say anymore, Deborah and Alex came running down the stairs. The twins came running at me and clutched to me tightly.

"Deborah, Alex, what's wrong?" I asked them.

Deborah raised her little blonde-haired head towards me. "Your Daddy and sister beat you. They hurt you and Sebby."

Then, Alex raised his brown-haired head, too. "We heard you and Sebby say it, Ms. Violet."

"Please don't go home! Stay here!" they both said in unison and clutched me even tighter, if possible. I looked up to their parents for guidance. Virginia was about to comment, but George held his hand up and gestured to me, as if to say, _your choice_.

I hugged the twins as I said, "I'll stay another night, but tomorrow I have to leave. I have school the next day." I kissed the top of their heads before I let go. "I'll be right back. I need to let my mom know that Sebastian and I won't be home tonight." Dialing my mom's number, I walked out onto the back patio.

"Hey, darling. How is everything?" my mom questioned as she answered the phone.

"Everything is going well, Mom. I'm just letting you know that Jeff's parents are letting Sebastian and I stay an extra night because of the current situation at home." I told her.

"Alright, dear, but be home by dinner time. I don't want you nor my son to be hurt." my mom reluctantly accepted, then my father's voice sounded in the background.

"Katherine, give me the phone." Maxwell demanded. I heard shuffling over the phone. "Violet, I know that's you," I started shaking as he continued, "and I know Sebastian is with you, too. Do his parents know anything?"

"N-No, Father. T-They don't know a-anything." I stammered.

"Good, because if they did, well, you would know how bad your punishment would be, wouldn't you?" Maxwell asked.

"Y-Yes, Father, I-I do." I stammered again in fear. I don't want another beating.

"See you tomorrow, Violet, and tell Sebastian the same." he said before he hung up the phone.

Shaking from Maxwell's unsaid threat, I walked back into the living room. Everybody saw the shape I was in as I sank to my knees.

"Violet!" Sebastian shouted as he rushed over to me. "Violet, what happened?"

"M-Maxwell said that i-if we t-told th-them, o-our p-punishment would be a b-bad o-one." I shakily told him. Yelping in surprise, Jeff picked me up bridal-style and carried me over back to the chair. "I-I d-don't want t-to g-go h-home."

"You're not going home today, my love, not today. I'm going to take care of you today before you leave tomorrow." Jeff soothingly reassured as I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder. "I'm not letting my girlfriend be struck by the monster of a man. He will not touch you, and if he does, I will throw him into jail. Same with Cassandra."

"The same goes for you, Sebastian." Nick said. "You may not be my boyfriend, but I care about you enough to make sure you are safe." Sebastian nodded in understanding.

The one word still lingered in my mind. _Girlfriend_. I looked up at Nick. "Am I your girlfriend, now?"

"Yes, my love, you are my girlfriend as I am your boyfriend." Jeff confirmed. I cuddled into him. This morning transformed into a happy ending for me. That's all I wanted.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Two updates in two weeks! So, dear Readers, I'm going to do a time skip to Spring Break in the next chapter. Please don't hate me if it's not right away. The new college semester started and most of my time will be either studying or working. But my weekends will be full of updating my fanfiction. For those who are reading **_**Katie Anderson**_**, I have chapters written in a notebook, but I have to find the time to type. R&amp;R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Spring Break – Day 1**_

The day I came home from Jeff's, Maxwell beat me like no other. I guess my stuttering gave away the fact that I told them. My beating caused me to sport a black eye and multiple bruises on my arms for a few days at school. The bruises on my arms I could hide, but not my black eye. Only Azimio, Jeff, Cassandra, and Nick knew where my black eye came from, but the others, I lied to them, saying that I was playing tennis, and the ball hit my eye.

Spring Break finally came around, but Seb and I are staying home while Maxwell, Cassandra, and my mother are going to Paris. They are leaving tonight, but what Maxwell didn't know was I had a plan to transfer all of my trust funds to my name. Then, I am going to pack up all of my belongings and move them to my future home. That's right! Virginia and George were able to buy my and Seb's homes last week. Jeff gave me my key, which I hid in my car's glove box, at Lima Bean a few days ago. I inwardly smirked at my plan as Maxwell called my name.

Walking to the living room, I found Sebastian in the room with his head bowed. I stood next to him in the same position as him. We weren't allowed to look at him unless he told us to.

"You called us, Father?" Seb asked because I didn't dare since my beating.

"Yes, I did. While we are away, you two will clean this house top to bottom, mow the lawn, clean the pool, and do the dishes. The cleaning people, chefs, and maid service have this week off. If I find one thing not done to my liking, there will be consequences. Is that understood?" Maxwell demanded. _Not gonna happen._ I thought to myself.

"Yes, sir." we answered in unison.

"Good." Maxwell said, and he spit on the ground next to me. "Clean that up after I leave. Cassie, Katherine, let's go!" he called them down.

"I'm right here, Daddy!" Cassandra answered after she descended the stairs. Her travel suitcase was in her hands. "Poor Violet and poor Sebby." she taunted as she joined Maxwell's side. "Look at you both. Heads bowed like a submissive dog. How pathetic." Cassandra grabs my hair and pulls my head up. I didn't give her the satisfaction of my pain. "I thought you were better than that, Violet, but I guess I was wrong." She pushed me to the ground as she and Maxwell left the front door.

Mother came down after I stood back up with Sebastian's help. "Oh, Violet and Sebastian, I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Mother? You did nothing wrong." I asked her.

"I'm tired of how Maxwell and Cassandra are treating you two." She gave me a hug. After she let go, she grabbed my hand and put something in it. A key. "Maxwell locked our door, but here is a key to our room and our safe. Be discreet about it, Violet. Make it look like you weren't in there. Both of your trust funds were transferred to your name. I did it yesterday after Maxwell went to work. I love you both. Have a safe week." Mother hugged Sebastian and left the front door.

"Ow, my head! Stupid bitch!" I complained as I rubbed my head. "I'm just glad Maxwell didn't spit on me." Seb knew I referred Father by his first name when he wasn't around.

"So, now what?" Seb asked as he sat on the sofa, careful to avoid the spit. "I mean, I have the key to my house, and you have your key to your house as well."

"Well, Mother gave me the key to her room, so let's check to see if the car is gone first, then we go claim what is ours." I told him before I checked outside. No car of his in sight. "All clear. Let's go."

Seb and I rushed to claim what was ours. While searching, I found a picture of the whole family when we were a happy family. At first, I felt sad that we fell apart and divided to separate sides, but then the anger kicked in because of Maxwell tearing us up. Putting the picture up, I grabbed what was mine before I put the safe back where it was. After making sure that everything was in place, I left the room.

"Alright, now that's done, what's next?" Seb asked me.

"Have you packed your belongings?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Then, our next step will be taking place tomorrow. Tomorrow is move-in day. For now, let's get to bed. It's nine-thirty, so we need our energy for tomorrow." I gave him a hug as I said, "We are nearing freedom each step we take. One day, we will reach freedom for good."

I let him go as I said goodnight and headed to my room. Looking around my room, I thought to myself, _Good riddance_. And with that, I fell asleep.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Hello, darling Readers! For the next seven chapters, I will be going day-by-day for Spring Break. If you have any suggestions, please PM me! I'm always open to suggestions! Please R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Spring Break – Day 2**_

I awoke around 8:45 because the Duval-Sterling family were coming over to help Seb and I move into our new houses. Doing my regular morning routine, I smelled eggs, bacon, and croissants. _Seb is making breakfast._ I thought and smiled. Mother taught Seb and I how to cook not long after Seb came out. Cassie, being the high-maintenance priss that she is, refused to learn and stated simply that she would hire on staff. She would make a poor housewife.

"Violet," Seb called, "breakfast is done!"

"Coming!" I called back as I rushed out of my room. As I predicted, Sebastian made eggs, bacon, and croissants. "Thank you, Seb. I miss having breakfast like this." I gave him a hug before I sat down to eat.

Seb sat down across from me. "You're welcome, V. What time are Jeff and Nick's family coming to help?" he inquired as he took a bite to eat.

"They should be here about ten. We need to eat, clean the dishes, and just make sure everything is packed." I answered after I finished my eggs. The doorbell rang not long after. "I wonder who that could be."

"Stay here, V. I'll be right back." Seb told me. I sat at the table, finishing my breakfast. "Alright, I'm back," he said as he walked back through the entrance, "and I brought some company. They are in the living room because I told them we are currently eating. Seeing that you are finished, you can go ahead."

"What about dishes?" I asked him.

"I'll do them." I was about to protest, but Seb gave me a look as if to dare me to try. Sighing, I surrendered and left for the living room. Sitting on the sofas were Jeff, Nick, Alex, and Deborah.

"Ms. Violet!" Alex and Deborah exclaimed happily as they rushed at me. I crouched down to their level and hugged them.

"Hey, you two! I missed you!" I exclaimed happily back. I lifted them up to where one was sitting on each hip. For two six year olds, they weren't that heavy. Walking over to the boys, I set Alex and Deborah down to hug Nick, then to embrace Jeff. He kissed me on the forehead before he rested his against mine. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Jeff said back.

"Why are you two here so early? You aren't supposed to be here until ten." I asked him.

Nick piped up to answer my question. "Well, Jeff here couldn't wait until ten. He's been on edge since your black eye that Maxwell gave you." Jeff gave him a glare as a warning, but he said nothing. Nick paid no heed to the warning. "When he told Mom and Dad this morning where he was going, Alex and Deborah started bugging him about going, too. I tagged along to help with the children."

"You wanted to see Sebastian, too." Jeff shot back. "And you didn't need to bring up the black eye in front of the children. They didn't need to hear that."

Both Alex and Deborah looked at me. "I'm okay now, cherìs. I'm okay." I reassured them.

"What's the fuss in here?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the living room

"Nick brought up my black eye when I had my…you know. Jeff reprimanded him about saying it in front of Alex and Deborah." I explained to him.

"Sebby, are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Alex asked as he approached Sebastian.

"To be honest, hon, I had the same punishment as Violet. I was sore for a few days, but I'm okay now." Seb answered. "Here pretty soon, I won't be getting hurt and neither will Violet."

"Really?" Deborah asked. Sebastian nodded, and Deborah smiled in delight.

"On the weekends, if you behave, you can come over to either my or Sebastian's house." I told them. Alex and Deborah grinned in excitement at my words. "Only if you two behave."

"We will!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Well, we should start packing the cars. Our parents should be here soon." Nick stated. "Alex and I will help Sebastian while Jeff and Deborah help Violet."

We made our separate ways to both of my and Sebastian's room. Upon entering my room, all you could see was boxes stacked up, my room bare, and my bare mattress that had a spare blanket, a pillow, and a doll that Maxwell gave me before the family war. The doll wouldn't be going with me. I didn't want a reminder of him or a hope that he would change. I stopped hoping years ago.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked. I nodded as I packed up the blanket and pillow. "Aren't you going to pack the doll?"

"No. I don't want a reminder nor a hope of him. He's not going to change; so, I'm not taking it with me." I answered him, my voice hardened at the mention of him.

"Then, may I have it, Ms. Violet?" Deborah gently asked me, knowing I was upset. "If it will make you feel better, I can remember it as a gift from my big sister."

I turned around and hugged her. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked at her. "Nothing would make me happier than that." I grabbed the doll and gave it to her. She gave me one more hug before she cuddled and squeezed the doll.

After that, I started carrying boxes to my car and put the remainder in Jeff's car. Deborah rode in my car so she could spend more time with her big sister. Virginia called Jeff and Nick, saying to meet them there. With the address typed into my GPS, I followed the directions there. Deborah and I either sang songs on the radio or played _I Spy_. Each mile was a step closer to my new home. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I became very excited when I pulled into the driveway.

My new home was a two story house. I would say it had between three or four bedrooms. It also had a fenced-in backyard. I unbuckled Deborah from her car seat that Jeff let me borrow and set her on the ground. Taking my house key from the car's glove box, I unlocked my door to find that furniture was already placed and supplied.

"My parents bought your furniture while you were gone. I told them that you liked the simplistic style. How do you like it?" Jeff explained as he entered the door.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it. I am absolutely in love with it!" I gushed happily.

"I'm glad you like it." Virginia said as she walked up behind us.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Sterling." I embraced her.

"You're welcome, dear Violet. Come, let's take a tour." Virginia looped her arm through mine. "Jeff, watch Deborah, will you?"

"Yes, Mother." Jeff responded. "Let's go see what Sebastian is doing."

Virginia took me on a tour of my house. In the living room, the loveseat was a chocolate brown leather, and the recliners were a matching set to the loveseat, and a glass table set in the middle of it. A thirty-two inch flat screen was attached to the wall. The windows had a dark crimson curtains and drapes. In the kitchen, the cabinets had been supplied with the finest dishware, groceries, pots, and pans. It even had a dishwasher, an electric stove, and the best brand for a fridge. The dining room had a set of mahogany chairs with a mahogany dining table. Two candles and dish mats adorned the table. She, then, showed me the guest room, the office, the bathroom, and, finally, my room. My room had a queen-sized bed with a matching crimson bed set and pillows. I also had a walk-in closet and a bathroom of my own.

"This is your personal space. What you do in here is private, and if Jeff stays the night, what you two do is between you two." Virginia stated before we walked back into the living room. "Well, that's the grand tour. I assume you'll enjoy your time here."

"Yes, I will. Thank you for doing this again." I thanked her once again as I embraced her.

"It was no problem, my dear. You are very important to my stepson." She let go of me to look me in the eye. "Seeing him in distress causes George and me to be in distress. When you spent that weekend with us, it broke my heart to not only see Jeff beg us for help, but to see you so shattered. You had to grow up so quickly that you never had the chance to experience the taste of freedom; of belonging. Now, you belong with Jeff and with us. You have your chance to spread you wings and fly. No one will judge you, reprimand you, or hurt you. You are finally free, and we aren't going anywhere."

"She's right." Jeff agreed behind her. "Mom, Dad took Alexander and Deborah home. It was their nap time. May I have some alone time with Violet?"

"Yes, you may." Virginia turned to me once more. "If you ever need anything, just call, Violet."

"I will, Mrs. Sterling." Virginia left the house as Jeff embraced me. "I'm finally free."

"Yes, my love, you're free." Jeff responded as he locked eyes with me.

"You won't leave me, will you?" I asked him, searching his eyes for an answer.

"No, love, I won't leave." He kissed the crown of my head. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave until you tell me to." I let him carry me to the loveseat so I could cuddle in his arms.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay." I cuddled in his arms. "Stay with me, please."

"Always." he whispered in my ear.

***Glee!***

**A.N. – Hello, dear Readers! I am so sorry that it has taken me some time to update this story. I will be going on Spring Break myself here soon in about a week. Please PM me if you ever want to see a suggestion of yours in this story. R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Spring Break – Day 3**_

When I spent my time unpacking yesterday, I found a box that I used to store photos from each of my beatings. They ranged from my very first beating to the most recent one I received from last week. It took Jeff's encouragement to go find a lawyer. I was going to go see him about eleven. It was nine now, and my lawyer's office was in Westerville.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Sebastian after I knocked on his door. I was dressed in black blouse and slacks with black ballet flats.

"Yeah." Sebastian answered as he was locking his door. "I'm kind of nervous about doing this. I mean, by taking this to court, we could ruin Maxwell and Cassandra's reputation. If they find out about this, we are so screwed."

"Seb, this is why we moved. We weren't safe there, and by doing this, we finally have justice. I'll say that I'm a little nervous, too, but this has to be done." Sebastian nodded as we headed to my car. "I don't see why Mom doesn't divorce him. She is tired of the abuse, and Maxwell has been cheating on her."

It wasn't a secret that Maxwell has been sleeping his secretary at work. Those late nights he claimed he was "working", he was screwing his secretary. Each time I saw my mother cry, it only increased my anger for Maxwell.

"Maybe she won't do it to keep the family together." Sebastian suggested as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Maybe, but the family has fallen apart years ago. Besides, Cassandra is the result of a one-night stand. It was only a coincidence that she was born on my birthday. Now, she's turning out like her mother. Cassandra is the shame of the Smythe family." I told him.

"No wonder our grandparents act so cold towards her. I remember one Christmas she got her butt paddled for sticking her hand in a pie by Grandma Smythe. Her face was so red and full of tears after it. Then, she raced to Maxwell and tattled on Grandma Smythe." Seb reminisced and laughed.

"I remember that. There was one Easter holiday that she destroyed Grandma Murphy's garden. Cassie thought there was an Easter egg buried in the garden. When she was finished digging, flowers and dirt littered the yard. Grandma Murphy was so furious that she couldn't speak. After she went back inside, Grandpa Murphy picked her up and sent Cassie to the room she was staying in. He locked her door until she cried herself to sleep." I said as I smirked at the memory.

"Oh, yeah." Sebastian laughed. "But we helped him replant her garden."

We reminisced about each memory of Cassandra until we arrived at the law firm. _Sterling Law Firm_, I thought as Seb and I walked into the building.

"Welcome. How may I help you two?" A secretary named Kim greeted.

"Hi. My brother and I are supposed to meet with a lawyer about pressing child abuse charges." I answered her.

"Alright, then. What are both of your names?" Kim asked as she looked at her computer.

"Sebastian and Violet Smythe." I answered her once more. Sebastian looked terrified because he's afraid of what Maxwell would do if he found out. I grasped his hand in reassurance.

"Alright, then. If you two would have a seat, someone should be out soon." Kim gestured to the seats behind us.

Seb and I sat what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only for thirty minutes. I pulled out a book from my purse and started reading. I don't like waiting for a period of time.

"Well, I wouldn't think that you two would be here." I looked up at the familiar booming voice. George was standing in front of us.

"Hello, Mr. Sterling. I assume you're our lawyer?" I asked him.

"That's correct." George, then, looked at Sebastian. "Is he alright?"

"He's afraid of what Maxwell would do to him and me if he found out." I answered as I stood up.

George frowned at that. "Let's go to my office. We can talk there. Fair warning, Nick and Jeff insisted they come today." Seb and I nodded as we walked into his office. Jeff leaned against the wall, and Nick looked out the window. "Why don't you two boys go fetch refreshments for my clients?" They both nodded and left the office. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you." I answered as I pulled out my box of photos from my purse. "What I have here is what I believe is enough evidence to convict not only Maxwell but Cassandra of child abuse." I handed over my box of evidence to George. "This is just my evidence. Seb, give Mr. Sterling yours."

Seb gave George his evidence as Jeff and Nick entered the room with our cups of water. Nick noticed how frightened Seb was, so he stood behind him and put his hands on Seb's shoulders. George took a photo from each evidence pile and gave a low whistle.

"My God, what has he done to you?" he stated in horror as he looked at each of the photos. "That sick man and twisted girl."

"Funny part of this whole situation is that Cassandra is only my half-sister. We aren't even twins. It's only coincidence that her birthday is the same day as mine." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What do you mean, Violet?" Jeff asked as his father looked at all of the photos.

"Cassandra is the product of a one-night stand. Maxwell doesn't know how to keep it in his pants, and his result of that was her. However, he didn't know she existed until she was five. Her mother couldn't afford to take care of her, or didn't want the responsibility, whatever it is. Anyway, she showed up on our front steps with a note that said, "Take her. She's yours. Use a condom next time, dick." Her mother signed it. That was that." I explained.

Jeff smirked. "Are you sure you're my girlfriend? You seem more calm than normal."

I smirked back. "Yes, I am your girlfriend. I just have a better way to hide my fear. In truth, I am completely petrified, but I have my façade that helps." Jeff shook his head in amusement, I turned my attention back to George. "Well, do you think we have a case?"

"Most definitely. Now, why don't you and Sebastian head on home while I call the judge?" George replied, but looked at Sebastian. "Better yet, Nick, drive Sebastian back to his house and stay with him." Nick nodded and escorted Seb out of the office. "Jeff is going to stay here with me if you don't mind, Violet?"

"Of course not, Mr. Sterling. Actually, I was going to ask if Jeff could come over tonight. He and I haven't had our first date, yet, and I wanted to cook for him. Would that be alright with you?" Whilst asking his dad for permission, I saw Jeff's smirk turn into a full-fledged smile.

George smiled at me. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. You are the first girl I know who would ask the boyfriend's father for permission. And, to answer your question, it would be alright with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling." I turned to Jeff to address him. "Be at my place by seven o'clock sharp. Wear something casual, but formal. I am cooking for you."

"I promise to be on time." Jeff sweetly swore as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

Blushing, I said, "I'll hold you to it. I'm going to go ahead and leave, but keep me updated if something should arise."

"I will, Violet. Drive safe." George said.

"Goodbye to the both of you, and I will." I replied as I exited his office.

Walking outside of his building, I heaved a sigh of relief before I hopped in my car and drove home to prepare for tonight.

_******Glee!******_

I had just finished preparing tonight's dinner for Jeff, and when I looked at the clock, it read six-fifteen. I headed upstairs and changed into a cocktail red dress with red ballet flats. It took some contemplating if I wanted to wear make-up, but ended up deciding to put on a thin layer. My hair had a natural curl to it, so I didn't do much with it. After spraying a couple of sprits of perfume, I headed downstairs to finish decorating.

The doorbell rang after I set the table and lit the candles. I yelled, "Coming!" as I bustled to the door. Upon opening, I saw that he was in a dark crimson dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. In his hand was a bouquet of red roses.

"For you, my lady." Jeff said as he handed them to me.

"Thank you." I took the bouquet and smelled them. "These smell lovely. Please come in." I said as I stepped aside for him to enter. As I showed him to the dining room, I told him, "Please, take a seat while I put these in a vase."

"Alright. Let me know if you need any help." Jeff told me as he kissed my free hand. I blushed as I walked to the kitchen to put my roses in a vase with water. After walking back into the dining room, I put the roses on the cabinet by the table. "Do you need help, darling?"

"Jeff, you are a guest, and I'm the one who suggested to do a date night. I have this under control." I gently reprimanded. After that, I brought the servings of food to the table. The plates were adorned with parmesan chicken, pasta, and a breadstick. I, also, brought a bottle of grape sparkling cider in a bucket of ice to the table. "Bon appètit."

"Thank you, darling." Then, Jeff took a bite of the parmesan chicken and smiled. "This is absolutely delicious, where did you learn how to cook?"

"My mother taught me. She taught me and Sebastian right after he came out. Mother taught us all of her recipes, like this one. From time to time, we would make the meals, but let Maxwell think it was Mother. After a while, Mother came clean on who actually make the meals. You can imagine all of the things he said, but the end result was to ban Sebastian and me from the kitchen. I think that is actually when he started to send my and Seb's meals to our rooms." I told him, letting half of my hair hide my face. Jeff's face softened at my story.

"Well, I don't care what Maxwell says. You are an amazing cook and an amazing girlfriend. You are one of a kind." Jeff's response made me blush, but I was beaming with pride and happiness.

We talked about whatever was on our mind until our plates were empty. As I cleared the table, I had a brilliant idea. I served our ice cream into our bowls before I walked back into the dining room. After handing him his bowl, I blew out the candles.

"What are you doing, love?" Jeff asked me.

"Follow me." I told him as I headed to the living room. As I turned the living room light to a dim glow, I told Jeff to turn on a movie, but nothing that had horror. Kicking off my flats, I sat next to Jeff and gave him his bowl of ice cream. "So, what did you put in?"

"_Avatar_." Then, he took my bowl of ice cream. He put my serving in along with his. Looking at my confused expression, he explained, "I thought we could share."

"Awe. If you wanted to share, you could've said so." I teased him as I tapped his nose. He took my finger and kissed the underside of it. I melted at the gesture.

He pressed play as I took the first bite of ice cream. We laughed at the part where Jake Sully fell off the horse, and at the time where he told his dragon-thing companion to "shut up and fly straight." When the initiating ritual took place that I realized Jeff was taking bites at the same place I was taking mine. _Those are indirect kisses._ I looked up to see Jeff stare at me with an intense fire that he has never looked at me like that before. He was wanting to claim something or someone.

"What is it?" I whispered to him.

"Do you trust me?" Jeff asked me in the same tone.

"You know I do. I trust you with every piece of me." I proclaimed to him.

Jeff, then, took our bowl of ice cream and set it on the table. The next thing I know was the fact that his lips were on mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but they gently closed as I started to kiss him back. We kissed until our lungs couldn't breathe. He and I were heavily panting as we separated.

"Wow." I panted. "That was…wow."

"Just wow?" he asked as best as he could in between pants.

"It's a good wow." I reassured as I smiled. "You know you are my first kiss."

"Then, I'm glad." I grinned even wider, if that was even possible. He held out his arm as an invite for me to cuddle with him, and I accepted. We snuggled together for the remainder of the movie with our ice cream forgotten. He held me tighter when I sniffled at Grace's death, and comforted me when the fight became too gruesome for me to watch. Once the credits rolled onto the screen, he let me go to take the DVD out of its player. I looked at the clock to see it was past eleven since it was a four hour movie.

"Do you have to go?" I asked him as he turned around.

"I think I should, darling." Jeff answered. As he walked to the door, I heard him yawn.

"Jeffrey Sterling, get back here! You are not driving this late at night!" I shouted as I stood up from my loveseat. "You are staying here in my guest room tonight."

"Alright, Violet, you win." Jeff relented as he walked back into my living room. He embraced me before he let me lead him up to the guest room. "Good night, dear." he said as he pecked my lips.

"Good night, Jeff." I responded back as I walked to my room. I changed out of my dress, did my nightly routine, and hopped into bed with a smile on my face from today's events and fell asleep.

**A.N. – Dear Readers, I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while, but I've been busy working and just moved back home for the summer from college. I'm still writing down ideas for all of my stories, but right now, **_**Katie Anderson**_** is on HIATUS! Please R&amp;R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. – Sorry, dear Readers, for being away for so long! I hit a road block with my writing and decided it was for the best to fast forward to Night of Neglect (2x17). It's the best way for me to keep up with my writing. I hope you enjoy!**

*********************************************************Glee!*************************************************************

**Chapter 10**

Over the course of a few weeks, I successfully hid the fact I moved out from Maxwell and Cassandra. Every day after school, I would always tell Cassandra that I'm going over to Santana's (bless her heart for covering for me) to study or I would be visiting Jeff. I don't think she cared because she never asked. However, I couldn't keep up with the charade any longer and decided to disown Maxwell and Cassandra tonight after Night of Neglect.

I walked into the school at approximately 6:30 dressed in my formal attire for the performance tonight. My attire consisted of a glittered gold gown that had a small train and a slit at the bottom for me to walk easier, a gold headband, and gold stilettos. I kept my make-up light because I don't care for it. After making sure that Santana was here, I headed towards the choir room, only to bump into a couple of boys walking around the halls.

"I'm so sorry! My mind is just full tonight, and I wasn't looking." I apologized immensely.

"It's fine. No harm, no foul." the pale boy assured. The tanner-skinned boy nodded in agreement. "I don't believe I've met you. I'm Kurt Hummel."

"I'm Blaine Anderson." the tan-skinned boy greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Violet Smythe. I joined the New Directions last month." I introduced as their names rang a bell in my head. "Are you two from the Warblers?"

"Yes, we are. How did you know?" Blaine asked me.

"I'm dating Jeff Sterling, and he talks about you two from time to time." The look of surprise was expressed on their face. "What?"

"We didn't know he was dating." Kurt explained.

"Yeah, we just started not too long ago." I told them. "Anyway, I must be going, but it was a pleasure to meet you two. I hope we can talk later."

"Absolutely. I can't wait to hear your song tonight." Kurt responded. "See you on stage."

"See you then." I said and walked into the choir room.

Not everybody had arrived yet, so I claimed a spot close to the piano. Every time I heard footsteps, I would look up to see who it was until I knew it was Maxwell, Cassandra, and Mother. After that, I kept my head down until it was time to perform.

"Violet!" I hear a pair of twins call. Over spring break, I told them they could call me Violet only. Looking up, I see Alex and Deborah run towards me. They rushed into my arms once I opened them.

"Hey, you two! I missed you!" I happily said back as George, Virginia, Nick, and Jeff walked in. "Are you two being good? How is school?"

"I get to play in the sandbox at recess, and Tristan and I play on the slides." Alex told me. "But I got an ouchie when I fell on the ground." He lifted up his elbow to me. A series of angry scratches adorned his skin.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" I asked him, and he nodded. I pressed my lips to his elbow and kissed his ouchie. "Does it feel better?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Violet!" Alex exclaimed in glee.

I chuckled at him and turned my head to Deborah. "What about you, Deborah? How's school going for you?"

"Shelby and I play on the swings and the merry-go-round and the monkey bars." she told me.

"Do boys in your class still have cooties?" I asked her. She nodded, and I mocked gasped. "Oh, no! Stay away from them." Then, I smirked. "Does Jeff have cooties, too?"

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Yes, he does. Don't let him kiss you!" Deborah warned me.

"Not an option, Deborah." Jeff disagreed and kissed me lips in front of her. I pulled away and had a mock scared expression on my face.

"Oh, no, Deborah! I have cooties! Jeff gave me cooties!" I fake panicked! She jumped away from me and ran behind Virginia. I chuckled again as George, Virginia, and Nick stepped closer to me.

"We thought we should come wish you good luck before you go on." George told me.

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling." I smiled in appreciation. "I don't want to kick you out of here, but the show is about to start. You can stop by during intermission, if you want."

"I think we will." Nick said and smirked in Sebastian's way when Maxwell's back was turned. They left after that.

When Maxwell left, I could feel his glare on the back of my head, but I paid no heed to it. His karma was going to come bite him in the rear very soon. I stayed where I was the whole time, but I could hear that Coach Sylvester was cooking up a plan to destroy the glee club by putting audience members in to boo us. Soon after that, it became my turn to perform.

I walked to the auditorium and waited until Sam introduced me to the stage. Walking onto the stage, I could see not only my family (not really a family for much longer) but Jeff's family and the booing people past the bright stage light.

"I'm dedicating this song to my boyfriend, Jeff, and his family." I told the audience before I took a deep breath and started singing.

_I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees_  
_I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind_  
_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_You could be my sanity_  
_But bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me_  
_Cause I'm feeling like hell_  
_Need you to answer me_  
_I'm overwhelmed_  
_I need a voice to echo_  
_I need a light to take me home_  
_I need a star to follow_  
_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_  
_I could really use your melody_  
_Baby I'm a little blind_  
_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_You could be my sanity_  
_But bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_  
_Your words are like a whisper cutting through_  
_As long as you are with me here tonight_  
_I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale?_  
_Feels so close_  
_I know you're there_  
_Oh, nightingale_  
_You sing to me_  
_I know you're there_  
_'Cause baby you're my sanity_  
_You bring me peace_  
_Sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Oh_  
_Mm mm_  
_Mm_

The audience started clapping as I bowed, but Maxwell's glare was still plastered on his face. Oh, well. I took one more bow and left the auditorium.

Once I reached the halls from the auditorium, I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me to an empty classroom. After the door was shut, I came face to face with Maxwell and Cassandra.

"Can I help you?" I asked them without an ounce of fear in my voice.

"Where in the hell have you been these last few weeks?" Maxwell demanded with anger in his voice.

"Oh, I've been here. I've been there. I've been a bit of everywhere. Honestly, any place I've been is better than that house you call a home." I told them.

"You really think this is a joke?" Cassandra asked me in bewilderment.

"Have either of you been in my room?" I questioned them. Both of them shook their head. "Then, it's time that you know why I'm not in your dang home anymore." With a hard look on my face, I said, "Maxwell and Cassandra Smythe, you are no longer family. I am disowning the both of you."

They laughed in my face as Maxwell said, "You're kidding, right? Where will you go?"

"I have a house, actually, Maxwell. I was given one as a gift over spring break. The room at your place is cleaned out and bare. I left the key to the house in there. My trust funds have already transferred to my name; therefore, you cannot access them and take them away." I informed them. The look on their face was priceless. They couldn't believe I did that without them knowing. "Now, let me tell you what I think of you.

"Maxwell, you are a shitty father and a shitty husband. What man lays his hand on his children? What man cheats on his wife? I'll tell you the man that you are. You are nothing more than a low life father who wants nothing more than money and power. You are a coward when it comes to problems that were caused by none other than you. I don't ever want to see you again after tonight. You are not my father. The man you were when I was a child is my father. The man that stands before me, now, is nothing more than a waste of space, a cheater, a liar, a manipulator, and a coward. I have no remorse nor sympathy for you, and I have no room in my heart to forgive you. I hate you!" Then I looked to Cassandra. "Your turn, Cassie.

"Cassandra, you are not even remotely my sister. You are nothing more than a spawn from a whore and a manwhore because your actual mother was just that: a whore. You turned your back on my Mother, Sebastian, and I when we needed you the most. What's even worse is the fact that instead of stopping the beatings, you joined in and finished the dirty work that Maxwell couldn't finish. Just like Maxwell, you are nothing more than a coward, a rude, prissy daughter of a bitch who needs to be put in her place, and a manipulator. Don't ever come near me in school or Glee. Don't ever come to me for forgiveness, remorse, or sympathy because you won't get it. You are just a low life who happens to share my birthday. After graduation, I don't ever want to see you again. And by the way, Nick is gay. You've been pining over a gay man. How does that feel?"

I looked to the both of them and walked out of the classroom. Leaning against row of lockers that were far away from that classroom, I let out a sigh of relief. No more Cassandra, no more Maxwell, no more abuse, and no more negativity! I had finally beat a battle I thought I was going to lose.

"Violet, you did wonderful, dear." My mother's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head towards the sound of her voice. "I thought you sang wonderfully."

"Thanks, Mom." I hugged her when she approached nearer to me. "I, um, disowned Maxwell and Cassandra. I couldn't take anymore."

"Oh, honey." She tightened her embrace on me as she continued. "I understand." Then, she let go of me. "I'm thinking of divorcing Maxwell. If I can't keep this family together, then why bother anymore? He, as well as Cassandra, have decimated this family."

"I could help you with that." Another female voice interrupted. Virginia walked over to us. "Sorry to interrupt, but Jeff is looking for you, Violet."

"Thanks, Mrs. Sterling." I hugged my mother once more and hugged Virginia before I left for the choir room. As I walked away, I heard Virginia start talking to my mother about her preparations for divorce. I smiled because my mother still wants to be a family with Seb and me. I was barely through the choir room entrance when I was tackled by my boyfriend.

"I am so proud of you, Violet!" Jeff gushed as he let go of me. "You actually did it! You're free!"

"Jeff, calm down. I had to do it. It was time." I told him.

After that, the activity had started to wind down, and the glee club watched Mercedes performance for the finale. By that time, I had decided to go home. What I needed to do was done, and it had been a long day. I can finally say I am beyond happy for the first time in my life, and I can finally start my life. Today was my day.

******************************************Glee!****************************************************************************

**A.N. – Dear Readers, like I stated earlier, I hit a complete road block, and the best way for me to keep this story alive was to fast forward time. I hope you understand! Please R&amp;R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Over the course of the weekend, I had celebrated my first taste (not really) of independency as an eighteen-year-old. Jeff took me on a birthday date that night. I enjoyed it, and I even offered him to stay the night. He declined, however, because Virginia and George had some business to take care of the next day and left the twins in his care. The next day, I found out that my mother had served divorce papers on Maxwell. Once she did that, Sebastian offered his extra bedroom to her, and she accepted and moved in that day. Slow, but surely, Maxwell's family was falling apart.

This week's assignment for Glee was Born This Way. Rachel's nose had been broken after Finn accidentally struck her in the face. Kurt transferred back from Dalton, of course with a Warbler farewell. I've been juggling back and forth on what to sing this week, but I knew sooner or later, I would have to tell my story.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Jeff asked me as we were sprawled out on my sofa. I had finished my homework an hour prior.

"This week's Glee assignment. I think it's time to tell my story." I told him. I was laying in between his legs, and our hands were clasped together.

"What song are you thinking of doing?" he asked me, kissing my temple.

"_For the Love of a Daughter_ by Demi Lovato."

"Do you want me to come?"

I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You wouldn't mind, would you?" I asked him.

"Of course not, Violet." Jeff replied as he chuckled lightly. "Tomorrow will be an emotionally day. If you break, I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Thank you so much, Jeff." I relaxed further into him as much as possibly could.

"I'd do anything just to make you happy and safe." Jeff reassured me as he kissed the crown of my head.

"I know." I confirmed. "I know." Looking up at him again, I asked, "Stay the night?"

"With you or the guest room?"

Being bold, I replied, "With me. I trust you that we won't do anything but sleep. So, please?"

Jeff smiled. "Of course."

*******Glee!*******

The day of school passed fairly quick, in my opinion. I've been on edge all day because I didn't know how they would take it. Glee finally rolled around, so I rushed to the choir room and found Jeff standing in the middle of the room. He stood with opened arms as soon as he saw me, and I rushed to him to find the comfort and warmth in his embrace. It calmed my nerves more than he could ever know, but it only did so much as Mr. Schue and the rest of Glee club walked in.

"You ready?" Jeff asked me as we sat down in a chair.

"As I'll ever be." I responded before I raised my hand, "Mr. Schue, can I sing my song for this week?"

"Sure." Mr. Schue replied.

I stood up from my chair and walked to the piano. Looking at the crowd, I stated, "I want to sing my song before I tell you my story." I nodded to the band people and Brad to start.

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_  
_And you can't take back_  
_What we never had_  
_Oh, I can be manipulated_  
_Only so many times,_  
_Before even "I love you"_  
_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you push me out of your world,_  
_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_  
_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
_So young when the pain had begun_  
_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_For the love of a daughter_

With tears in my eyes, I looked to the club and started telling my story. "I was abused from the age of thirteen till a couple weeks ago. My brother came out when he was twelve, and to my father's eyes, it was a disappointment. I supported him, however. Gay, bi, or straight, he was still my brother. Anyway, my father and sister did not support him one bit." Everybody, except for Jeff, turned their attention to Cassandra. "I was physically, emotionally, mentally, and verbally abused for years." A few tears had fallen as I continued, "When I moved to the states, I met Jeff as Regionals. It was love at first sight, honestly, and he fell for me as well. He and his family have helped me more than I could ever express my gratitude for. However, I have days where I wish I wasn't weak…" I trailed off as I whimpered and said, "Sorry, I need a minute," and walked out of the choir room.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, drying my tears. _Why?_ I thought. _What did I do to deserve such belittlement?_ All of these thoughts popped into my head, but I didn't hear the charging of heels or people yelling. The next thing I knew was that I had been tackled to the floor. Daring to look, I saw Cassandra standing above me. She looked like she could spit fire if she wanted to. A sharp kick to my ribs had interrupted my observation.

"You never knew how to keep that freaking trap of yours shut, did you?" she spat before kneeling to grab my hair and threw my head to the floor. "Because of that stunt you just pulled, you ruined me!"

Breathily, I said, "You did that to yourself." Next thing I knew was blood pooling in my mouth. _She socked me!_ I spit it out onto the floor next to me.

"You're just asking for a world of hurt, you dumb bitch! How about you just keep your mouth shut?!" Cassandra snottily suggested as she yelled in my face. "Because of Friday, it seems after your little act of defiance that Mother is going to divorce Father."

Glaring at her, I protested, "She's not your mother. Your mother was a whore that Maxwell impregnated."

Her face turned even more red to where she looked like a cherry tomato. She shoved me as hard as she could into the corner of a wall and screamed, "SHUT UP!" The back of my skull collided into the wall, hard.

"VIOLET!" I heard somebody yell, but every time I opened my eyes, I saw double. It took me a minute to regain my bearings before I opened my eyes again.

"That's enough, Cassandra." I heard Finn say.

"Jeff…?" I confusedly asked.

"I'm right here." Jeff replied. "Where do you hurt the most?"

"My head." I gently reached up and touched the back of my head, only to feel a warm liquid. _Blood._ Pulling my hand away from my head, I said, "My head is bleeding." Jeff looked at me in alarm and pulled my hand to see the blood.

"Damn it!" Jeff cursed before turning back. "Kurt, call 911. Somebody, grab me a towel or something ASAP!" Then, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Cassandra. "Get her out of my sight, now!"

My mind started to become hazy and confused as my eyelids started to droop. All I wanted to do was sleep. I reached out to Jeff as my eyelids were almost shut.

"No, you don't." Jeff reprimanded. "Don't you dare fall asleep. Keep your eyes open and look at me." He reached out to cup my cheek. "You're going to be alright. Kurt's getting help. Come on, keep your eyes open." He gently slapped my cheek to wake me up.

"But I'm tired." I mumbled before I slipped into the overwhelming darkness, barely hearing Jeff's desperate cry for help. _I'm so sorry._

***********************************************Glee!**************************************************

**A.N. – Dear Readers, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I've had this chapter written out for at least a month, but I was busy with my college responsibilities and relapsed into my depression for a couple times. I'm better now and decided to treat my lovelies with a long awaited chapter. Consider it a Christmas gift! **_**Katie Anderson**_** is still on HIATUS and will be for some time. I know where I want to go with it, and I did the sectional chapter, but after that is a complete roadblock. Please be patient with it! Tell me what you think of this chapter! R&amp;R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I woke up to a dimmed four-wall, white room. The curtains were drawn to block what was left of the sun, and the television that was mounted on the back wall was playing some Marvel movie. Sitting up gently as possible, I realized that I had an IV needle in my arm that led to a bag of fluid, and two wires were connected to my torso that measured my heartbeat. _I'm in a hospital._ I thought to myself. _Cassandra put me in a hospital!_

"Well, look who's awake!" a female nurse exclaimed. "Do you remember what happened to you, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I do." I answered as she started her check-up. "I was assaulted."

"By whom?" the nurse asked as she listened to my heart.

"My half-sister." I replied. The nurse, who finished her check-up, had a frown on her face. "Don't worry, ma'am. I'm already pressing charges for a different reason. My boyfriend and I, plus our families, are waiting for her and my dad's warrants."

The nurse nodded as she said, "Alright. I'll inform the doctor that you're awake." She turned to leave as she grabbed my charts, but she turned around to say to me, "You're a brave and strong young woman."

"Thank you, ma'am." I thanked her. "Do you know where my boyfriend is? He has blonde hair, and he was wearing a blue blazer and dark gray pants."

"He's out in the hallway on his phone." she answered. "I'll let him know you're awake as well." And with that, she left the room.

Leaving me to my thoughts in my empty hospital room, I wondered how much more of this I had to endure. I wanted to go home and relax in Jeff's arms. I wanted to go back to the happy life that I started last month. Would I always live in fear of what would happen next?

"Hey, sweetheart." I heard a voice interrupt my thinking. "How are you feeling?" Jeff sat next to my bed as he asked.

I shrugged before saying, "Sore, but better. My head still hurts, though."

"It probably will for a while. She hit you fairly hard." Jeff told me. "Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, honey. I was on the phone with the police."

"It's alright, Jeff." I reassured him. "You're here now. That's all that matters at the moment."

Jeff smiled weakly. "I know." Then, he sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this, but a policeman will be here to question you tomorrow before he can issue a warrant for her assault."

"Well, it's good that they are giving me time to heal and rest. That's something." I said positively. "What happened to Cassandra?"

"She is being detained for the day in the state prison as well as being suspended until after prom." he answered as he moved to sit on the bed.

"And the New Directions?" My curiosity grew as we continued to talk.

"Probably gathered in the waiting room. I'll tell them you are okay when the nurse gives you another injection of painkiller." I grimaced at the word _injection_. "I know you've dealt with worse, Violet, but please rest. You need to heal." Jeff pleaded.

"Fine. As long as you come back." I told him.

Jeff chuckled and said, "As if I could stay away."

I chuckled with him before I asked, "Does my Mother and Sebastian know? Does your family know?"

"Yes, Violet, they know. They should be here soon." Jeff answered. "Just relax. Everything is okay. Maxwell doesn't know anything about what happened."

"Good." I said after taking a few deep breaths. "So, when can I go home?"

"If everything goes well, a couple days." Jeff, then, gently reached for my head. "With this bump on your head, you probably won't be able to run for some time."

"I just want to go home." I told him. "Back to that comfy home that your parents bought me. Please, Jeff." _God, I sound like a child._

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse came in with a syringe. Probably about time for another painkiller. Jeff stayed as she injected the painkiller into my IV. I could feel the effects almost immediately. "Now, rest. I'll be back when you wake up."

"Hmm…okay." I slurred as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

*********************************************Glee!*******************************************************************

**Jeff's POV**

After Violet fell asleep, I walked out to the waiting room where the New Directions, Sebastian, Nick, my parents, and Violet's mother were.

"Is there any news?" Violet's mother asked.

"She finally woke up an hour ago, but she's asleep right now." I said and saw a huge wave of relief come over everyone. "They want to keep her for a couple days to make sure everything is stable."

"Oh, thank God!" Violet's mother sighed.

"I'll ask her if she wants guests when she wakes up." I was about to walk back when a hand grabs my pant leg. Looking down, I see Deborah and Alexander looking up at me. I knelt down to their level to talk to them. "What's wrong?"

"Is Violet hurt really bad?" Alexander asked me.

"Yes, Alexander, Violet was hurt by her sister horribly. This isn't a booboo you can kiss away."

"Will she be okay?" Deborah asked this time.

"She will be in time. Violet is a strong girl." I said with a small smile. "She won't be able to play hide-and-seek or other games that cause her run, jump, or spin for a while."

"Roger!" Alexander and Deborah exclaimed and saluted.

"Shh!" I shushed them, but chuckled at the same time.

"Son, a moment?" My father asked me.

I stood up and walked with him to the corner of the room away from the gathering.

"The judge finally approved the warrants for their arrests. I am hoping that now we have Cassandra in custody that Maxwell won't be far behind." my father told me.

"Cassandra is already in prison for harming Violet. She's bound to be out soon, I think." I pointed out.

"She may be, but it won't hold until she has a trial. Maxwell will probably bail Cassandra out if she already used her free phone call." My father had a point. Maxwell has enough money to bail her out. "Let me call up there and check." I nodded and walked away. Violet, _my_ Violet, is a strong woman, yet she lives in constant fear of being hurt. I despise that coward and his daughter. He's not a man if he lays a hand on his children. How despicable. "Son." my father called back. I walked back to him to find out what he found out.

"What'd they say?" I asked as I approached him.

"My theory was true. Maxwell did bail out Cassandra from the prison." I nodded as he continued, "With that being said, now we can issue their warrants to put them behind bars."

"Let's do it." I told him. Before I could say anything else, the nurse called my name.

"Ms. Smythe is asking for you, Mr. Sterling."

"Alright, thank you." I told her before I headed back. Justice would come for her. I can't wait.

*********************************************Glee!*******************************************************************

**A.N. – Hello, dears Readers! I really do apologize for the wait. You guys need an explanation. Since my last update, I have had three relatives I was close to pass away in the span of four months. I was in a deep state of grief that I couldn't even get myself to do anything. I was a living zombie during that time. I'm slowly pulling myself out of this. I'm just asking for patience. On the bright side, I have uploaded this chapter. Let me know how you like it! R&amp;R!**


End file.
